The objective of this project is the discovery of new types of clinically useful anticancer drugs. This goal is pursued using leads developed through structure-activity correlations, the data from the random screening of compounds, and literature biomechanistic rationale. Candidate drugs can originate either as synthetic materials or may be isolated from active natural product extracts. Natural products with proven effectiveness are synthesized. The synthesis of potential CNS antitumor agents will continue. Aziridinyl quinones and bicyclic hydantoins will be emphasized. The active component from a decomposed sample of an aminofuranose mustard will be studied by liquid chromatography.